Back again?
by HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: Ryoma's back from America again and what will happen when he meets back up with four certain people. Pairings mild OT5 mild EijiOishi and some others R%R One shot


**Back again?-**

Ryoma Echizen walked into his shcool, Kanto regional high. He was instantly glomped by a hyperactive redhead with blue eyes.

"E-Eiji-senpai," Ryoma gasped, losing air fast as his friends and classmate Eiji Kikiumaru insisted on hugging him to death.

"Eiji let him go," Shuichiro Oishi said running over and pulling the excited 17 year old of the 15 year old, Ryoma skipped two grades.

"Ryoma, welcome back, I thought you were living in America until collage," Oishi said happily.

"Aa, I came back early," Ryoma said, he saw four people walking towards him, brunette Kunimitsu Tezuka, Honey haired Syuuske Fuji, silvery-grey haired Keigo Atobe, and black haired Genichirou Sanada walked towards them. Ryoma smiled at them. They all shared the thought 'Damn he looks like an angel!'

"Ryoma I thought you were in America," Fuji smiled as he talked.

"Came back early, I got bored and well just bored," Ryoma replied.

"What are you doing in senior high, I thought you'd be in senior year back at Seigaku," Tezuka asked.

"No, I took a placement exam and they put me here in your grade actually," Ryoma said, "So what happened while I was gone?"

"Oishi and Ii hooked up last year," Eiji said happily hanging off Ryoma's shoulders, making the boy turn blue again.

"Kikiumaru let go," Atobe said sternly, Ryoma was released instantly.

"What else did I miss?" Ryoma asked.

"Well, Momo and Kaidoh hooked up," Sanada said gaining a dropped jaw from Ryoma, "that and Atobe, Tezuka, Fuji and I are a group now, together." Ryoma blinked several times but before he could say another word Tezuka asked...

"Ryoma are you joining the tennis club?"

"Of course," Ryoma said.

"Inui dropped out when he heard you were back, apparently he knew before we did and he wants you to take his spot," Fuji said. The bell rang suddenly and they all rushed off to classes. School passed insanely fat for Ryoma and after that he was carted off to tennis practice where Momo pounced on him putting him in a half nelson. A murderous aura came from four people standing behind them. Momo let Ryoma go.

"Nice to see you kid," Momo said happily, slapping Ryoma on the back, Ryoma smirked but faltered a step or two, "Dang did you get shorter in America?"

"No you got bigger," Ryoma shot back.

"Ochibi does look smaller," Eiji grinned as Tezuka called out the training orders and they snapped to it. An hour later once everyone was out of the clubhouse the only ones left were Ryoma, Fuji, Atobe, Sanada, and Tezuka as they all changed quietly. Ryoma noticed how all eyes were on his as he pulled off his shirt, he smirked and took the time to shake out his hair before pulling on the clean shirt and changing his pants. Fuji broke out of the stupor first.

"Ne, Ryoma did you're parents come back with you?" Fuji asked.

"No," Ryoma replied tying his shoes.

"You're cousin?" Tezuka asked.

"Nope, actually I'm living in a hotel right now, my parents old house caught on fire so Nanako had to move out and go back to collage," Ryoma replied plainly.

"Ryoma you should stay with us," Atobe suggested, making his boyfriends eyes widen with anticipation. Ryoma pondered this and nodded.

"Ok, thanks," Ryoma said, they led him outside to a waiting limo, they all climbed in and Ryoma was set between Fuji and Sanada. They drove for a while until Sanada asked.

"Ryoma where are you're things at the hotel?"

"Yes, the Tokyo Star Inn. I can go and get what I brought if you stop there," Ryoma said, Atobe instantly told the driver to pull over at the hotel. Ryoma jumped out and went inside by himself, leaving the four boyfriends in the limo.

"Ok who votes on adding him," Fuji asked boldly, everyone smiled and nodded.

"God I want him," Atobe murmured, making his boyfriends whine, "In the exact same way I want you all, Ore-sama loves all of you!"

"Good, but god he's beautiful, when he was changing I thought I was gonna jump him," Sanada said. They all agreed and shut up as Ryoma came back out holding two normal sized duffle bags and a small book bag, the driver hastened to take the bags and stow them in the trunk. Ryoma slid back in the limo and yawned.

"Tired Gaki?" Atobe asked quietly, not teasingly. Ryoma nodded and his head leaned down onto his collarbone. Fuji tipped him just a bit so he was laying his head don Tezuka, who rolled his eyes at Fuji but gazed intently at Ryoma.

"Drive us home," Atobe instructed. The driver took off. Once there no one could find it in their hearts to wake up Ryoma so Tezuka picked him up bridal style and carried him inside while a servant carried the bags, Atobe led the way to a room right next to theirs. He opened the door to black carpet, red walls and completely black silk bed spread and pillows.

"Nice décor," Tezuka commented noting how dark the room is, Atobe shrugged and Fuji pulled the bed spread back and Sanada put Ryoma in the bed after taking off the boy's hat and shoes.

"He sleeps like a rock," Atobe muttered as they watched him sleep. They left quietly and went downstairs to take care of homework and such.

An hour later Ryoma's eyes fluttered open, he was warm in a bed that wasn't his or the hotel's. He sat up slowly and looked around he could tell by the sheer size of the room that he is at Atobe's house. Ryoma got out of the bed and walked to the door opening it and seeing an elegant hallway, "Yep definitely Atobe's place," he murmured to himself before setting out to find the four-some. As Ryoma walked down the stairs he heard their voices and stopped, they are talking about him.

"When do you think we should tell him," asked a soft voice, Fuji.

"When he wakes up?" asked a high and mighty voice, that would be Atobe.

"No we might scare the hell out of him," said a lower voice, Sanada.

"I think we should tell him lightly at first then work up," said the last voice, soft but still low, Tezuka.

"Tell me what?" Ryoma asked walking in the room. Atobe stood up, Fuji opened his eyes, Sanada looked like he was embarrased and Tezuka looked worried.

"Ryoma," Atobe said, he looked at the others and they school their heads.

"Nothing, Ryoma you should go back to bed," Tezuka said, Ryoma frowned.

"I'm not tired anymore," Ryoma lied tightly, wishing they wouldn't lie to him.

"You're always tired," Fuji smiled.

"No I'm not," Ryoma said firmly he hid a yawn, 'Damn the stupid ever living jet lag! Damn it to HELL!'

"Fine fine, don't go to sleep," Atobe said Ryoma rolled his eyes and walked out of the room; he found his shoes and walked out to the garden.

"I hate lying to him," Fuji whined laying his head on Tezuka's lap.

"So do we, but it will freak him out if we tell him we love him after seeing him for the first time after two years," Sanada reasoned. Fuji pouted more but didn't object. Sanada got up walked out into the garden to think, he didn't know Ryoma went the same way he is going. Sanada found Ryoma walking silently and slowly looking at the flowers; Sanada reached out and tapped him on the shoulder. Ryoma turned around to find Sanada.

"Ahh, Sanada you surprised me, I thought you were all going to be scheming until late," Ryoma said sarcastically, Sanada frowned, "Joking."

"It wasn't very funny," Sanada countered, they kept walking. Ryoma shrugged.

"Neither is being lied to," Ryoma countered back. Sanada sighed.

"It's nothing you want to worry about right now, ok," Sanada tried. Ryoma quirked an eyebrow.

"Hmm? Shouldn't that be my choice?" Ryoma asked stooping to look at an exotic flower; Sanada rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Maybe," Sanada said, Ryoma stood up to quickly and fell forward over a large rock, Sanada caught him before his head his the ground. Sanada sat him up, "what hurts?" Ryoma winced.

"Nothing," he lied, Sanada frowned.

"Tell me what hurts ok, Ryoma," Sanada said he inspected Ryoma's bare lower legs and found a small gash and a bruise forming on Ryoma's left leg.

"There," Ryoma pointed out.

"You'll be ok, it's not too deep," Sanada said, he stood Ryoma up and wrapped his arm around Ryoma's chest and helped his walk inside.

"Sorry, I guess I've gotten clumsy in America," Ryoma muttered as Sanada walked him back to the living room the others are in.

"Everyone trips Ryoma its ok," Sanada said quietly. They walked in the room and Fuji, who is closest, was with them in a second.

"What happened?" Atobe asked, as Fuji wiped the blood off Ryoma's leg with a tissue.

"He fell," Sanada said.

"I'm fine," Ryoma insisted, wincing as Fuji clotted the small gash.

"Ryoma stay still if you can," Fuji muttered holding the cloth to Ryoma's leg. Fuji finished fixing Ryoma's leg in minuets and Ryoma sat on the couch with them as they watched TV. He sprang the question.

"What do you all keeping hiding from me?" Ryoma pressed.

"Ryoma," Tezuka tried to distract him but Ryoma scowled and stood up, he left them staring after him and went to his room.

"Nice now he's mad at us," Atobe said.

"I say him knowing is better than him hating us," Fuji said in a serious tone.

"I agree," Atobe said.

"We should go before he falls asleep again," Tezuka said, standing up, they all ran to Ryoma's room and knocked on the door, Ryoma who was in bed but not asleep told them to come in.

Ryoma sat up in his bed, his eyes closed and not looking at them; they crossed over to him and sat on the bed with him. Ryoma's eyes opened just in time to have Fuji claim his lips, Tezuka bite at the back of his neck, Sanada do the same and Atobe place kisses all up and down Ryoma's arms. Ryoma's body froze then reacted; he kissed Fuji back and felt around for the others. They all broke off of him.

"Ryoma, we love you so much," Fuji said, Ryoma nodded.

"Please join our group," Atobe said, Ryoma nodded again.

Ok," Ryoma muttered, they kissed him somewhere or another biting deep to mark him as theirs, Ryoma just fell in place in their arms.

--

Ok so that's how the OT5 pairing happened, well at least in my own weird psychotic 13 year old mind! -evil cackle- hope you liked it cause it was really confusing most of the time... oh well R&R! Tell me if you give a damn whether or not I make another one like this please tell me...


End file.
